F4
by Kumikostar
Summary: el amor se encuentra a la vuelata de la esquina o mejor dicho los lios amorosos comienzan en una escuela para ricos
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primer fi casi que no sean malos

Los personajes de Shugo chara no me pertenecen T_T

Introducción

La corporación de Japón, grupo revolución ha sido elegida para ser patrocinadora más grande en las olimpiadas de Londres 2012 y por lo tanto en la recesión mundial (la patrocinadora mas grande: grupo revolución).

Desde el crecimiento de la economía de Japón la que a mantenido el estatus de mejor compañía, y ha seguido creciendo hasta alcanzar el nivel de una renombrada corporación multinacional se llama revolución.

Electrodomésticos, petróleo, automóviles, distribución y telecomunicaciones, si usted es un ciudadano de Japón conoce los dos caracteres de revolución antes de conocer el nombre del presidente, ellos han creado un reino y por lo tanto es el conglomerado mas grande de Japón

Hola esta en revolución

Un día cuando lograron aumentar sus importaciones a un trillón de yen, fueron invitados al Palacio Imperial el fundador de esta compañía envés de recibir una medalla dijo:

Señor, por favor permítame construir una escuela en la que mis nietos puedan asistir

Y así se creo la primera escuela en la historia de Japón en ser respaldada por el emperador.

Quien creía que el avance de la economía era más importante que la educación e incluso contribuyo con las leyes especiales para ubicar la escuela.

Ahora hay un refrán… "si usted no tiene la escuela revolución en su cuadriculó, ni se moleste en aplicar"

Es una escuela hecha para el 1%, asistida por el 1% y adecuada para el 1%.

Y por consiguiente a mantenido la reputación de la mejor escuela elite, la mayoría de la gente incluso si lo solicita antes de nacer no puede entrar al jardín infantil revolución pero cuando eres aceptado se tiene el camino directo para la primaria, segundaria y hasta la universidad esto es motivo de celos y admiración para el resto de los estudiantes del país y sus padres quienes sufren por la dura admisión a las universidades, sin embargo en esta, segundaria revolución una escuela para los elegidos algo in imaginable esta ocurriendo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Se que es corta

Reviw????????


	2. Declaración de guerra parte 1

Declaración de guerra parte 1

Uno de los estudiantes abre temeroso su casillero le tiembla la mano cuando por fin lo logra abrir se encuentra con una tarjeta roja que dice F4 con un signo de muerte.

¡Oh cielos, min ha! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? (estudiante 1)

¡bastardo! (estudiante 2 empujándolo con mucha agresividad)

¡agárrenlo! (estudiante 3)

¡vamos! (estudiante 4)

Todos agarran a min ha y lo golpean fuerte mente

Mientras tanto en las afueras del colegio una pelirosa, de ojos ámbar, con unos 16 años en bicicleta, trata de entrar a la segundaria, pero luego ve al portero

¿cual es el motivo de tu visita?

A si… tengo una entrega de la tintorería hinamori

Bien…

*suspiro* gracias

Con min ha

Esta en el baño de la escuela mientras todos los estudiantes (los anterior mente mencionados) lo golpean sin compasión. El estudiante 1 y 2 salen cansados de tantos golpes que le han dado a min ha

¡el no se rinde! (estudiante 1)

Min ha sale con el rostro cubierto de sangre y los otros estudiantes solo se ríen de el, min ha pega un grito y comienza a golpear a los 2 estudiantes con mucho salvajismo

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos rosa se adentra a la escuela, en eso pasa min ha por su lado corriendo, ella no lo ve por que esta muy distraída viendo la hermosa segundaria, mientras tanto a min ha lo persiguen con palos de golf varios estudiantes del colegios

¡apúrense, y encuéntrenlo, demonios!

Min ha sube por unas escaleras que llevan al techo de la segundaria, los estudiante lo ven subir

¡ahí esta!

¡vamos!

Con nuestra pelirosa…

Se ha bajado de la bicicleta y llega a la cafetería de la escuela o mejor dicho restaurante ya que ella queda impresionada por que en un colegio hay bufet, chef, y ha cientos de restaurantes que ella solo ve en la tele, ella solo traga en seco

¿esto es realmente una escuela?

En eso un estudiante llega bajando apurado de las escaleras

¡oigan! ¡el techo! ¡el techo! ¡Lee min ha esta en el techo ahora!

¿Qué? ¿enserio? (otro estudiante)

¿esta montado algún espectáculo?

No, esta cubierto de sangre

¿oh, enserio?

En eso nuestra pelirosa pone una cara de duda

¿lee min ha? ¡¿lee min ha?!

Toma su bicicleta a toda velocidad y para donde ve una gran multitud de estudiantes murmurando y riendo

Que te dije no duraría ni una semana

Al menos duro tres días, pero a resistido tres días

Ella solo ve a un estudiante en el techo sin entender que estaba pasando

Con min ha…

Esto es lo que ustedes quieren, ¿verdad?, esta bien. Les daré lo que quieren

Min ha esta a punto de tirarse cuando aparece gritando nuestra pelirosa

¡espera! ¡espera leen mi ha!, ¡cliente!

¿quien… quien eres tu?

¿yo? Bueno, me hablas a mi ¡he venido a entregarte tu ropa!

¡tintorería hinamori, son 30.000 yen, por favor!

Todos comienzan a reír y el la ve con una cara de extrañado

¡esta bien, esta bien son 25.000 yen, tu ropa de gimnasia es gratis pero es mejor si te conviertes en cliente habitual!

Cuando este muerto puedes pasar la factura a mi casa.

Ahora, no seas así… ¿mu… mu… muerto? ¿te vas a morir ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si vienes a una escuela tan genial.

Esto, no es una escuela… es el infierno

¡disculpa! El infierno verdadero esta fuera de este edificio ¿has escuchado del infierno de los exámenes de admisión?

¿Has oído del F4?

¿F…F… que? ¿F4? ¿que es eso?

En el momento que recibes su tarjeta roja, te conviertes en la presa del colegio entero recuérdalo

Ah…ah…ahhhhhh (entendiendo lo de sus heridas) ¡no puedes dejar que te hagan eso! ¡esos tipos piensan que las normas no sirven para nada! Y andan por allí molestando a los demas ¡si esta fuera mi escuela, los agarraría y los destrozaría!

Son afortunados; tus amigos

¿eh?

Por tener una amiga como tu

Pues… supongo.

Min ha se va a tirar del techo y la pelirosa lo rescata

¡No!

Toman una foto…

Periódicos… internet…. Radio…. Tv… los medios… el mundo XD…

(¿Asesinato en la escuela aristocrática, elite, revolución?)

Acoso de un grupo en la escuela revolución, la salvadora, la chica maravilla

¿Qué esta pasando en el mejor instituto educativo revolución?

Quien salvo al estudiante acosado en la escuela revolución, no es… ni rica, ni proviene de una familia de nobles

Noticia del día: ¿la identidad real de la aristocrática revolución?

Intimidación de un grupo en la escuela revolución, la salvadora, la chica maravilla.

Valiente, chica ordinaria ¿Quién es ella?

Es una estudiante común que pasa a entregar ropa de la tintorería, los hijos de Dios que están exentos de los exámenes de admisión… si no tienen nada mejor que hacer tomen los exámenes de admisión

¡Solo los privilegiados pueden ir, confiesen grupo revolución!

Para una madre con hijos esto es imperdonable, desde mañana no vayan a supermercados revolución.

Mientras todo esto pasaba una pelirosa de ojos ámbar llamada hinamori amu ve las noticias en la cafetería donde trabaja

Tv…

¡Grupo revolución desaparezcan! ¡Desaparezcan!

Estoy en la protesta contra el grupo revolución y el sistema de educación especial escuchemos la opinión de algún ciudadano.

Hola, ¿Por qué esta en la protesta hoy con velas?

Mi amigo tambien fue gravemente intimidado y abandono los estudios podemos decir que es por el estrés de los exámenes de admisión pero ellos no tienen ningún problema en absoluto, ¿no lo creen?

Amu apaga la televisión molesta

Rima (mejor amiga de amu desde el jardín de niños): Amu sabes cual es tu sobrenombre?, (lee de internet) la heroína del pueblo la chica maravilla eres la verdadera mujer maravilla de nuestra generación, tintorería hinamori ¡chica maravilla a la segundaria revolución!

Amu: ¡para eso!

Rima: Pero... ¿esos flower 4? me pregunto si realmente son tan guapos creo que todos mis deseos se harían realidad si pudiera verlos de cerca

Amu: ¿flower 4? Si claro mas bien las 4 moscas se apiñan alrededor de la basura

Rima tan solo ríe mientras amu se dirige a la salida de cafetería cuando de repente ve a miles de paparazis y le hacen una cantidad de preguntas y toman fotos

paparazis: Amu ¡mira aquí!, ¿tienes algo que decir?, ¡mira aquí!, ¡aquí!, ¡por favor mira aquí!, ¡amu!

Amu solo se limita a sonreírles a las cámaras

De nuevo con las noticias… (La reportera hace preguntas)

es decir ¿esa es una escuela para los talentosos? Ni siquiera es una escuela de lengua extranjera o ciencias como ellos afirman que es un colegio para ricos ¿acaso Japón no es una república? Ese tipo de colegios de la burguesía debería…

Apaga la televisión la presidenta de la empresa revolución (presidenta Yukari Sanjo) Esta viendo una revista con las noticias de la chica maravilla cuando entra un señor que es su mano derecha llamado jun ha Jun ha: Lo siento ahora mismo, el equipo PR esta trabajando enérgicamente con la prensa Yukari Sanjo: Espera, ¿a esto le llamas trabajar enérgicamente? ¿Cómo dejaste que el nombre de Ikuto saliera de la boca de esos reporteros? (furiosa) Jun ha: No tengo excusas Yukari Sanjo: ¿Sabes por qué el público se atemoriza? Por que son unos idiotas, si empiezan a volverse locos es imposible detenerlos no puedes tratarlos con razonamiento y sentido común quien empezó el juego debe ser el responsable de extinguirlo En ese momento el premiere llamaba por teléfono a Yukari Sanjo Yukari Sanjo: si, soy Yukari Sanjo, si los acontecimientos se extienden será más entretenido Por otro lado la peli rosa llamada amu andaba en su bicicleta muy tranquila llega a su casa y estaciona la bicicleta Amu: tuve que escapar de los paparazis y perder mi tiempo por culpa de una falsa entrega, escuela revolución cada vez que pienso en ella me da nauseas

Amu entra en la tintorería de su familia que también es su casa sin darse cuenta que la casa estaba rodeada de guarda espaldas

Amu: ya volví

Tsumugu Hinamori (papa de amu muy feliz): ¡ah, llego a tiempo! Amu saluda él dice que está aquí departe de la presidenta del grupo revolución (es el hombre que es la mano derecha de la presidenta)

Amu: ¿eh?

Jun ha: ahora finalmente conozco a la famosa chica maravilla es un placer conocerla

Amu: yo no lo empuje en realidad fue el F4 o alguien, ellos fueron quienes

Jun ha: estoy aquí solo para…

Midori Hinamori (mama de amu con una cara de felicidad): amu hija nuestra no estás sorprendida también desde mañana asistirás a la escuela revolución


End file.
